


waking up at sundown

by imbrokelyn99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is in an open relationship with Ted, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Stevie's Pining™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrokelyn99/pseuds/imbrokelyn99
Summary: Stevie wants Alexis and she finally makes a move.





	waking up at sundown

\--

_is there a 12 step just for you?_

_\--_

It started with a kiss, as most things do. It was a short kiss—_criminally_ short, Stevie would say, just a peck, really—but it was enough to plant a seed in Stevie’s mind that would grow, thick and endless, like creeping vines, into the corners of her brain, filtering into her dreams and sometimes, when she wasn’t careful, colouring her words. 

Which is why, after that fateful game of spin the bottle at Patrick’s housewarming, Stevie couldn’t stop every word coming from her mouth from sounding like a flirtation, and it only happened around Alexis. Alexis, who was with Ted. Alexis, who was leaving for the Galapagos a week after the show ended. Alexis, who was probably straight. Mostly straight.

But maybe not, because Stevie’s accidental come-ons were often rewarded with a wicked glint in Alexis’s eye and a just-as-suggestive retort. 

Stevie was the kind of person who was comfortable with keeping things as they were, and that was an attitude she applied to most parts of her life. There is a special kind of fear, like standing lonely at the edge of a cliff, that comes with actively changing things, and Stevie studiously and skillfully avoided all uncomfortable emotions, especially that one. But somehow, changing things with Alexis felt less like an active decision and more an act of god. 

It went like this: after weeks of pushing the pain of Emir’s rejection out of her mind, days of endless rehearsals, and hours of drinking at this impromptu cast party at Stevie’s apartment, she decided to pull a page out of Patrick’s book and suggest another high school party game. Life makes its moves in cycles, and Stevie figured, why fix a system that isn’t broken? 

That’s how she found herself locked in a dark closet full of flannels with one tipsy Alexis Rose. When they were chosen for Seven Minutes in Heaven by one of the other Kit Kat Girls, Alexis had hopped up off her seat on the couch and flounced into the closet, talking loudly about how she hadn’t been in the closet with a girl since that house-party at Cara Delevigne’s apartment. Stevie went quietly, feeling a little bit like she was walking to her own execution.

“_So_,” Alexis started when she’d settled cross-legged onto the closet floor, “What’s your Seven Minutes in Heaven strategy?” 

Stevie balked. “Uh, I need a strategy?” 

She didn’t need to see Alexis to know then that she was flaring her hands in the way that she does. “You know, like, some people like to put on a show for the audience outside, some people just wanna sit and chat. What’s your poison?” 

Stevie cleared her throat. “I just tend to make out.”

“Works for me,” Alexis said and leaned over, crawling into Stevie’s space. Stevie was reminded of _that_ kiss, the spin the bottle kiss that she needed to distract herself from thinking about since it happened. But she wasn’t going to plant a hard, unfeeling peck on Alexis this time. She closed the space between them in the dark, moving her hand up the column of Alexis’s throat and resting it on her cheek as she kissed her. 

She felt Alexis smile against her mouth and parted her lips, shocked at that minute reaction, and Alexis spared no time in sucking Stevie’s bottom lip into her mouth. Well, if that’s how she liked to play. 

Stevie repositioned herself so she wasn’t all curled up and spread her legs out flat against the floor. She pulled Alexis closer and she obliged, sitting in the space between Stevie’s thighs and moving her legs so they bracketed Stevie’s sides. They were almost the perfect mirror of each other, sitting tangled up in that closet. Stevie thought that she could almost see it, like she was watching all of this happen from outside her own body, but she was too wrapped up in the heady experience of kissing Alexis to ponder that further. 

All she could feel was the wet slide of Alexis’s lips against her own, the sound of their mingled breaths, coming hot and fast, twisting in Stevie’s head with the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. She swept her tongue into Alexis’s mouth, soft and experimental, and Alexis gave, stroking Stevie’s tongue with her own. 

Stevie shifted slightly, moving to get even closer, and accidentally brushed her crotch against Alexis’s. A short gasp tumbled out of Alexis’s mouth, and whether it was from surprise or arousal or both, Stevie didn’t know. But she stifled that gasp with her own mouth anyway, kissing Alexis harder, like she felt the time they had in the closet running out. 

And, just like magic—“Time’s up!” called Patrick’s voice. 

They broke apart immediately and stared at each other in the dark. “That was hot,” Stevie said, surprised at the roughness of her own voice. 

“Yeah,” Alexis said, and Stevie felt her nod. They managed to extricate themselves from each other in the few seconds it took for Patrick to open the door, and when the closet was flooded with light, they looked up at him, wide-eyed and a little bit wrecked. 

Stevie’s brain came back online and she looked over at Alexis, watched as she put her bubbly personality back on and slipped out of the closet, and briefly Stevie wondered if it looked tighter on her than it had before. She spent the rest of the night pouring vodka shots down her throat and sneaking furtive glances at Alexis from across the room, because suddenly they were always across the room from each other, like they were points on opposite ends of the same circle that were too afraid to meet. 

\--

_call me friend but keep me closer_

_\--_

They didn’t talk about it until two days later. Stevie, as a rule, did not like confrontation and preferred her old standby, passive-aggressiveness. But there was no being passive here, it seemed. After rehearsal that day, when most of the cast had cleared off, Alexis sidled up to Stevie with a lock of her hair caught between her own restless fingers. 

“Hey,” Alexis said. “Um, can we talk?” 

Stevie quit packing up her bag and straightened up. “Uh, sure. What’s up?” 

Alexis cleared her throat. “I just, um. Wanted to talk to you about Seven Minutes in Heaven.”   
Stevie raised her eyebrows, urging her on. “So, like, it was great and super hot, but I noticed that you’ve kind of been avoiding me since then…”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Stevie cut in, operating on instinct. Alexis looked up at her, wide-eyed and shaking her head, like her brain was refusing to process what Stevie’d just said. 

“Oh, um, it’s just that we haven’t spoken since then and I feel like there’s this weird energy? Around us now? And I don’t know what’s going on, if it’s, like, guilt because I’m with Ted, or…”

Stevie shook her head innocently. “No, it was just a game. We’re fine.” Lying was just instinct now, Stevie guessed. 

“Okay, ‘cause I was gonna say, it’s fine, like Ted and I are trying this open relationship thing out right now, and—”

“You and Ted are in an open relationship?” This was news. 

Alexis bit her lip. “Yeah, um. We had this, like, heart-to-heart the other night and we decided that I’d only stay in the Galapagos for three months, not six. And we could see other people a bit while he’s gone. It’s just, you know, I have a lot going on for me right now, since I’m, like, becoming this super-successful girl-boss, and I just didn’t wanna slow that momentum down.” Her hands floated around her, like she was trying to grab answers out of the air as she explained.

Stevie nodded. “Well, cool, I guess. But why are you in an open relationship _now_? It’s not like either of you have left yet.” 

“Well, like I said, we’re trying it out, right now. Kind of figuring out...what works. And all that. So. You don’t have to feel guilty or whatever.” 

“I don’t, so,” Stevie said. 

“Right, yeah, of course. So, I’ll...see you tomorrow, then,” Alexis replied with a slow nod and then turned to go. 

Stevie bit her lip, feeling a little like she was letting an opportunity slip past. “Actually, um—”

Alexis spun around and looked at her with interest. “Yes?”

“I was...gonna order pizza for dinner tonight. And wine. I mean—I was gonna have wine. I need to drink after...all that...dancing.” Was Stevie always this awkward? Definitely not—maybe it was the vestiges of that awkward conversation suddenly making her nervous. 

Alexis lit up. “Oooh, a wine night! I’d love to come.” 

Stevie thought it was convenient that Alexis was the type of person to invite herself to things like this, especially since she hadn’t actually even gotten up the nerve to officially invite her. But Alexis had a knack for reading between people’s lines, and at the moment, Stevie was fucking grateful for it. 

_\--_

_i’m the powder, you’re the fuse (just add some friction)_

_\--_

They found themselves curled up on Stevie’s couch that night, which, by the way, suddenly felt entirely too small for two people. Alexis had nibbled on a single slice of pizza, and if Stevie hadn’t downed a couple of too-full glasses of wine first before they’d started eating, she might have felt more self-conscious about the two slices she quickly inhaled as they gossiped about the other cast members. But she was pleasantly buzzed now and Alexis didn’t seem to care, anyway. 

“So,” Alexis started after polishing off her own second glass and watching Stevie pour her another, “I actually hadn’t kissed a girl in a long time before the other night. Like, years.” 

Stevie looked at her. “Years, huh? Who was the last girl you kissed?” 

Alexis fiddled with the hem of her dress. “Oh, uh. Ashley Benson. At Cara Delevigne’s party in, like… 2010?”

Stevie nodded slowly. “Almost ten years, wow.”

“Yeah. I forgot how much I liked it,” Alexis said, knocking her ankle against Stevie’s. Stevie smiled. 

“What do you like about it?” 

Alexis took a long sip from her glass and then put it down, pressing her mouth into a thoughtful line. “I like how soft girls are. Like, their lips, their skin. When they kiss you, it’s like you feel like they wanna take care of you.” 

“That’s...pretty gay of you,” Stevie joked. Alexis laughed and shrugged, shimmying her shoulders a bit to show her ease. “Wait...are you? Gay? Or...bi?” 

Alexis cocked her head. “My therapist when I lived in Paris told me that labels were like...boxes people used to limit their own potential. So.”

Stevie squinted. “Very French of them.” 

Alexis shrugged again. “Yeah...Like, I guess I haven’t paid it much thought, you know? I just like who I like.” Stevie nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of her own. “Are you? Gay?” Alexis asked carefully. 

Stevie nodded. “I’m bi. But I only really came to terms with the label pretty recently.” 

“Did something happen for you to do that, or...?”

Stevie adjusted herself on the couch, a little uncomfortable. But these days, she was starting to get used to pushing past discomfort. “Um. I’ve known that I was _attracted to_ women for basically my whole life, but I didn’t feel like that label could fit until…”

“Until?” Alexis pressed. 

“Until our, um, spin the bottle kiss.” Stevie blew out a long breath.

“_Stevie_!” Alexis said gleefully, lightly smacking her thigh. “I was your gay awakening?”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Oh my god, I’m, like, so honoured,” Alexis said. 

Stevie chuckled. “I doubt this is the first time it’s happened to you.” 

“Mmm, if it has, no one’s ever told me. So.” Alexis took a sip of her wine. 

“Wow. Well...then I guess _I’m_ honoured, too,” Stevie said. 

Alexis beamed at her. “Okay, but, seriously, Stevie? I love this for you.” 

Stevie offered her a smile. “Thanks.”

She took the lull in conversation as an opportunity to stand up and turn on her Bluetooth speaker. She scrolled through her Spotify and started playing “bad guy” by Billie Eilish.

“Interesting song choice,” Alexis said with raised eyebrows.

Stevie shrugged. “I like her music.” 

“Mhmm. Are you trying to send me a message or something here?” 

Stevie snorted and sat back down on the couch, much closer to Alexis than she was before. “What message would I be trying to send?” 

Alexis played with the dangling earrings she was wearing. “I don’t know, like...you’re the bad guy or something?”

Stevie chuckled. She felt so brave all of a sudden, so she leaned closer. “Is that what you think? What, afraid I’m gonna break your heart?” 

Alexis looked at her lips as she spoke and shifted impossibly closer. “Should I be?” 

Stevie’s gaze fell to Alexis’s mouth and she surged forward, capturing her lips in hers and ignoring the question. Alexis let out a soft groan and pulled away to leave her glass of wine on the coffee table before diving back in and tangling her fingers in Stevie’s hair. 

Stevie towered over her and pushed Alexis back against the arm of the couch. Alexis went without a struggle. There was something about kissing Alexis that felt like a fuse was sparking inside of Stevie, like there was something burning in her chest. She didn’t know what to do about it, really, except slide her hands over Alexis’s clothes and relish the taste of her lips, her tongue, beautiful and wine-stained and pliant. 

Stevie sucked Alexis’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit it lightly, enjoying the gasp that tumbled out of Alexis’s mouth because of it. Stevie had been trying to hold herself up before, but suddenly she needed to feel Alexis underneath her, so she dropped herself down gently and moved over Alexis’s body, grounding her hips down against Alexis’s. 

Alexis sighed and her head lolled back, allowing Stevie to leave sloppy kisses all over her neck. 

“Bedroom?” Stevie asked against her skin. Alexis looked down and met her eyes. Stevie looked wrecked and she knew it. A smile crept across Alexis’s face, soft and hesitant, and she nodded. Stevie sat up and offered her her hand. Alexis tangled their fingers together and they climbed up off the couch so Stevie could lead them both into her bedroom.

As soon as they were in the room, Alexis closed the door behind her and used Stevie’s grip on her hand to pull her against her. Alexis grabbed the back of Stevie’s neck and kissed her, rough and full of want.

“Smooth,” Stevie said with a laugh against Alexis’s lips. “Maybe I should be worried about _you_.”

Alexis hummed. “Maybe,” she said, pulling away a bit so Stevie could see the wicked glint in her eyes. Alexis wrapped her hands around Stevie’s waist and spun them around, walking them backwards until she collapsed onto Stevie’s bed. 

Stevie stood over her, breathing hard. “Do you...wanna do this?” she asked hesitantly. 

Alexis nodded. “Kiss me,” she murmured.

Stevie obliged, pushing her back against the bed, towards the pillows, as she kissed her and climbing over her. Alexis keened under her, lifting her hips to push them against Stevie’s. 

“Take this off,” she said against Stevie’s mouth, rucking her shirt up her back. Stevie sat up on her haunches and took her shirt off, pausing for a second once it was gone to look down at Alexis. She was raking her eyes up Stevie’s body hungrily, and when their eyes finally met, Alexis pulled her own dress up quickly, slipping it over her head and tossing it to the foot of the bed. Stevie nodded, finally settling herself mentally into what they were about to do. She crawled backwards and stood up to wriggle out of her jeans. 

Alexis watched her with amusement and then, as Stevie crawled back over in her underwear, sighed when she came into contact with Stevie’s skin. 

“You’re so _warm_,” Alexis breathed. Stevie chuckled, pressing kisses across her jaw and down her neck. 

“It’s all that flannel,” she joked. Alexis huffed a laugh.

“Actually, I’d love to do, like, a cute little makeover on you, if you’d let me,” she said hopefully.

Stevie looked up at her. “What, I’m not cute enough for you?” 

Alexis smacked her shoulder. “I didn’t say that! It’s just, like, you’re hiding this gorgeous body underneath all that baggy clothing…”

“Well, good thing my clothes are off, then,” Stevie said simply, leaving a love bite on Alexis’s hip. She squeaked and then dissolved into laughter. Stevie continued to kiss her way down before stopping at Alexis’s clothed crotch. Alexis had soaked through her underwear and Stevie licked her through her panties. 

Alexis let out a sigh at that, and Stevie continued mouthing at her through her underwear. Stevie actually hadn’t really gotten this far with a girl before, and truth be told, she was a little nervous about it. But she knew what _she_ liked in bed, and maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to try on Alexis the things that drove her wild. 

She carefully slid Alexis’s panties down, sitting up briefly to pull them off Alexis’s legs, and then returned to press light kisses on Alexis’s inner thighs. Stevie leaned in and, with the flat of her tongue, licked Alexis slowly from bottom to top.

“Mmm,” Alexis sighed, bucking her hips up encouragingly.

Stevie took her lips into her mouth and sucked on them vigorously before teasing the tip of her tongue in between them. She marvelled at the taste, bittersweet and foreign. 

“More, please,” Alexis said. Stevie obliged and stuck her tongue in Alexis, soft and slick. Alexis keened underneath her and started fucking herself down onto Stevie’s tongue. Stevie rubbed at her clit as she swirled her tongue around inside Alexis, who’d started releasing these high, reedy groans that were going straight to Stevie’s crotch. Stevie reached down and started rubbing herself through her underwear, desperate for friction. 

“_Fuck_, Stevie, you feel so good,” Alexis sighed. Stevie took that as a cue to start sucking on Alexis’s clit and, with the hand that was rubbing it earlier, fucked two fingers hard and fast into Alexis. “Oh, _fuck_,” Alexis moaned. Stevie glanced up at her, eyes tracing the column of her throat and the line of her jaw. Alexis had her head thrown back against the pillows, her hands fisted into the sheets at her sides. 

Stevie stopped. “Look at me,” she said. Alexis looked down at her, ecstasy written all over her face. “I wanna see your face when you come.” 

“God, okay,” Alexis breathed. Stevie continued, sucking her clit harder and moving her fingers in and out at a brisk clip, Alexis’s hot gaze seeping in under her skin, warming her up. 

“I’m gonna—” Alexis started, and Stevie crooked her fingers inside Alexis as she pushed deeper into her. Alexis bit her lip and let out a loud groan. Stevie watched her fall apart, relishing the feeling of Alexis shaking with pleasure under her touch, memorising the way her beautiful face seemed frozen in this picture of absolute bliss. Stevie continued to lave at her clit and suck on her lips as she came down slowly from her high. 

“C’mere,” Alexis sighed. Stevie abandoned her post to crawl back up Alexis’s body, leaving soft kisses as she went. Alexis took Stevie’s face in her hands and kissed her, soft and careful and probing. Her tongue licked at Stevie’s bottom lip and stroked Stevie’s tongue slowly, tasting herself there. 

Stevie kissed her back lazily and ground her crotch against Alexis’s thigh, chasing friction. 

“Let me,” Alexis whispered against her lips. She pulled Stevie down towards her body and rolled them over so Stevie lay flat on her back. Alexis kissed her once, twice, then crawled down backwards, licking a hard line between Stevie’s breasts, down her stomach, and stopping near her hip bones. Alexis sat up, as Stevie did, to pull her underwear off, and wasted no time in pressing her face between Stevie’s thighs and licking into her, savoring the warmth and taste on her tongue. 

“_God_, that felt good. Don’t stop,” Stevie said, tangling her hands in Alexis’s hair and keeping her where she wanted her. Stevie was so _wet_, and she felt like she was losing her mind a bit at the feeling of Alexis lapping her up as if she’d been imagining about doing this forever. 

The thought of Alexis thinking of her like that turned Stevie on even more. “Suck my clit,” she gasped, desperate. Alexis obliged and started sucking her while her hand came up to massage Stevie’s hole. Stevie bucked and pushed herself down on Alexis’s fingers, fucking herself on them as Alexis pumped in and out of her. Alexis hummed around her clit, like she was _enjoying it_, and that sent Stevie careening off the edge. She shut her eyes and pressed Alexis’s head down further against her, riding out her orgasm against Alexis’s mouth. 

“Jesus _fuck_,” she breathed a moment later, still feeling scattered after coming down from her high. Alexis pressed a kiss onto the inside of her thigh and shifted up to lie in bed next to her. Stevie rolled over so she was facing Alexis completely, and Alexis did the same. Stevie took Alexis’s chin in her hand and guided her face closer so she could kiss her sweetly and marvel at her own taste on Alexis’s lips. 

“Stay?” Stevie asked. 

“Yeah,” Alexis answered. A crooked smile spread across her face, making her glow even more than usual in the lamplight. 

\--

_can’t commit to anything but a crime_

_\--_

When Stevie woke the next morning, Alexis had just gotten out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet, and there was a light sheen of condensation on the parts of her that were peeking out from between the ruffles of her dress. Her skin was bare, more naked than Stevie had ever seen it, finally free of makeup for once, and Stevie felt like she’d been speared to the bed. If at that moment, someone had told Stevie that Alexis was an ethereal being, borne out of starlight and silver, she would have believed them. In the morning light cloudiness of Stevie’s apartment, Alexis _shined_ like she was her own source of light. 

“Hey,” Stevie managed. 

Alexis shot her a smile. “Hi. Sleep well?” 

“Yeah, you?”

“Ugh, I slept _amazingly_. It’s so nice to not have to wake up in the middle of the night because the volume of David’s snoring has gone up, like, a thousand percent.” 

Stevie snorted. “I’m sure.”

Alexis padded into the living room to collect her shoes and her purse and Stevie watched, still a little sleep-stupid, as Alexis floated through her apartment. When she finally reappeared at Stevie’s bedroom door, Stevie got up and met her there. 

“So, um,” Alexis started, her fingers drawing up to touch her dangling earrings. It was a tell, Stevie thought, but she didn’t know for what. Well, she didn’t know _yet_, but she was kind of hoping she’d find out. 

“So…” Stevie pressed.

“I just, um, have this breakfast date with Ted today. So I have to go, like, right now, because I need to put on makeup and get ready for real.” 

Stevie nodded. “Okay. Uh...this was fun?” She meant it to sound like more of a statement, but it came out sounding like a question anyway. 

Alexis smiled. “Yeah. So much fun.”

Stevie leaned in for one more kiss, one more reminder of the night they’d just had. Alexis kissed her back chastely, but it felt like there was something promising simmering underneath it. “Can we do this again?” Stevie asked when they broke apart. 

“I’d love to,” Alexis answered, and it sounded like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics at the head of each section are all from songs from Billie Eilish's new album "WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?" This fic is (clearly) very heavily inspired by that album, and by the song "my strange addiction" in particular. In order, the songs referenced are:
> 
> "xanny" (title)  
"wish you were gay"  
"when the party's over"  
"my strange addiction"  
"all the good girls go to hell"
> 
> The album is great and the structures and themes of a lot of these songs really helped colour the fic, so I hope you like them!
> 
> This was also the first fic I've ever written for Stevie/Alexis and it was SO much fun trying to write in these characters' voices for a change. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm [@noahnicholasreid](https://noahnicholasreid.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
